Like Trees In June
by OneMoreLoveSongBeforeIFadeAway
Summary: A young nurse finds love among Easy's men.
1. Drunk Men Can't FIght Wars

Like Trees in June

* * *

**_Disclaimer- I own the Box set and the book. _**

**_Information about this Fanfiction:_**

**_Authors Note: The name Faye Green was used in episode 106 "Who are you?" of CSI, Crime Scene Investigation. I just really liked it so I decided to use it for this story. _**

**_Faye Green (Fay - silent e)_**

**_The name of this story comes from Chapter 14 Part 1 "Like Trees in November" of the book Watership Down by Richard Adams (great book by the way also was turned into a movie, the 1978 one, not 1999)._**

**_I choose June instead of November because June 6th was D-Day. _**

**_This chapter takes place in Part One, in the fifth scene. (After Sobel was tricked and when Winters gets court marshaled.) _**

* * *

Chapter One

Aldbourne, England

"I don't know, I still think Sobel deserved it" the medium sized, thin, blond said to the three other girls around her. All four dressed in their nurse uniforms. On her left was Lindsay Hill, who was the head nurse for Fox Company, and to her right was the head nurse for Dog Company, Kate Jeremy, and sitting on the ledge behind her was a new nurse that had just come from the states, her name was Lauren Nelson. And of course herself, Faye Green, the head nurse for Easy Company. They all looked over at the four men playing basketball, Perconte, Bull, Malarkey, and Talbert. Faye had joined the Nurse staff ready to help the soldiers about a year ago, she meet Easy's men about a month ago and even now they were great friends.

"I feel sort of bad for him" Lauren said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Faye said and turned to look at her. "Have you seen how he treats the men?"

"You have obviously have never met my father." Lauren told her as she diverted her attention back on the four men.

"Yea, maybe not" Faye said quietly almost to herself. She watched as a jeep pulled through the guys playing and watched as sergeant Evans, a good friend of Sobel walk up to Winters and Nixon who were also standing by the ledge.

"Hey look" she said to her friends.

They all looked over too see the men salute each other and then Evans walked off and climbed back in the truck and it rode off. Faye looked back over at Winters and Nixon. Nixon smiled a little, and Winters look disturbed.

" Ill see you guys later okay." Faye said, as she nodded to her friends and walked off toward the men.

"Lieutenant Winters, Nixon." she said as she approached them. They looked up from the paper in Winters hands.

"Hey Faye." they answered.

"What's wrong?" She asked, Winters handed over the paper so she could read it. Faye glanced at it then rolled her eyes and handed back the paper.

"We were just talking about him." She sighed, as they started to walk.

"Yea?" Nixon questioned. "Did you say how much of an ass he is?" He finished.

Faye smiled, and nodded "I think that may have been mentioned." She stated.

"Well I need to go take care of this, I will see _you_ two later." Winter said, as he walked away.

"Yea, good luck!" Nix called after him.

The other tow kept walking and Nixon turned to Faye.

"He had a good run, didn't he?" He asked sarcastically. "I'll miss him" he continued.

Faye smiled and patted him on the back. " Loop holes Nix, there's always a loop hole." And with that she walked off.

Nixon thought to himself as he watched her go.

* * *

An hour later Faye walked into the Nurses Quarters to find her friends all sitting on their beds facing each other, and talking. When she walked in they all smiled and Faye sat down next to Lindsay.

"So, any news?" Kate asked.

"Besides the fact the Sobel has sunken to a new low?" Faye answered "no not really."

"What did he do this time?" asked Lauren, sitting up and moving to a more comfortable position.

"He gave Winters a letter of appeal (??)." Faye said as she got up and moved over to her bed, the other girls looked at her, all wanting to know the gossip.

"What did Dick do?" asked Lindsay, interested in the whole deal.

"I'm sure nothing." Faye returned as she sat on the bed looking at the girls.

"I wonder how Easy's men are going to find out?" Kate said as she thought out loud. "Or how they will react?"

"Well I'm sure they don't know yet." Faye told them.

"I don't want to be there for that." said Lauren, as she jumped from her spot on the bed. "Now lets go do something, this will be our last day off from the hospital."

The girls got up and left to go to the Bar. Lindsay went off to where some of her friends were, and the other three found themselves in front of some of Easy's men.

"Faye Green." Frank Perconte said aloud "How the hell are you and who are these lovely women you have with you?" he said eyeing Lauren and Kate.

Faye sat down between Bull and Johnny Martin, and broke Perconte's concentration with the girls by smacking him upside the head. "Eyes off Frank, these are women not food." Faye told him. Perconte looked offended, and the other men just laughed.

"That's what I said, lovely women, didn't I?" Frank said.

"Hey Frank, shut up while you're still good for it." John Martin spoke up.

"What's that? Some sort of threat?" Frank asked.

"It can be if you don't shut up." John returned.

Frank threw his hands in the air giving up.

"Okay well answering Frank's question, this is Kate and this is Lauren." Faye said as she pointed to the two girls. "Kate and Lauren this is Easy Company." Faye said looking around. "Well some of Easy Company at least, this is Bull Randleman, Johnny Martin, Frank Perconte, over there is Don Malarkey with Skip Muck and Alex Penkala, and over there playing cards in Joe Toye, Luz, and Tab." She said pointing at the men. "Now go, go and have fun, mingle, get drunk, enjoy yourselves, well don't get to drunk." She said playfully.

The girls smiled and sat down. Faye turned to John.

"Where are the rest of them?" She asked.

"Over at the bar." He said as they both looked over and saw the rest of the guys there getting drinks.

"So I heard what happened." Bull said diverted her attention from the bar. She looked over to him.

"What happened?" She asked

"You know with Winters and Sobel." He said. Faye was taken back.

"That was only like a few hours ago how do you know?" she asked him looking at John who was also interested in the conversation. Bull smiled and took the cigar out from the corner of his mouth.

"And I thought it was just a rumor, so what has that tricky Bastard pulled this time?" Randleman asked.

Faye looked at him slyly. "I thought you knew." she stated.

"Like I said I heard a rumor, but I have a feeling you know." He said to her as the guys from the bar stared to walk over with drinks in their hands.

"All I know is that he court marshaled him for some kind of failure to inspect the latrines." Faye said quickly, worried what they'd say.

"Son of a bitch." John said as he slumped back down in his chair. The rest of the guys sat down and put drink on the table.

"Who did what?" asked Webster overhearing what she said.

Faye was about to open to mouth to say something but she was cut off by Bull "Sobel gave Winters an appeal"

"You gotta be shittin' me" Mike Ranney said as all of the men sunk into their seats.

"Don't shoot the messenger." She told them as she watched Webster stare into his glass. She looked around the table at the angry and sad faces. Then Faye threw her hands in the air.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you." She said as they looked up, she smacked Bull in the arm.

"You made me." She told him but he just shrugged it off. Bill Guarnere stood up and walked over to SSgt. Lipton.

"We don't even know what will happen." She tried to tell them.

"Faye it's not your fault." Joe Liebgott told her. She smiled at him; he had always been nice to her.

"Yea, then why do I feel like it is." She said quietly.

"Yea, Faye, it has nothing to do with you, don't worry about it." John martin told her, trying to cheer the group up.

"Alright then can we forget about it for now and just have fun and drink." She said

"Faye you don't drink." John pointed out. She looked over to him.

"Then Ill be the one having fun, if anyone cares to join, ill be over at the dart board." She said as she walked away from the men, tipping her head to them. They laughed and a few men did got up and played darts.

* * *

Faye stepped put the bar and on to the gravel, it was cold outside, and she hugged herself to keep warm. She had spent two hours with the men and decided to go to the barracks. The wind pushed against her back as she walked forward, her hair falling out of its place in her bun on the back of her head. She pushed the loose stands aside and kept walking.

She saw a movement in the shadows of a near by building. Faye looked over to see a soldier leaning over and holding his stomach. She walked over, interested to see if the man was hurt. As she stepped closer she saw that the man wasn't hurt, just drunk, it was Cobb. She sighed and thought about leaving him, knowing that he almost always gets drunk, but she knew she had to do the right thing.

"Cobb, do you need some help?" Faye asked advancing toward him. He looked up from his drunken stage.

"No" He said flatly.

She still walked toward him, and touched his arm gently. "C'mon let me help you." she told him. He shrugged out of her reach, and when she advanced again, he grabbed her and threw against the wall in a drunk fit. He locked her neck with his arm, Faye struggled against him.

"Cobb…let…go…" She pushed the words out. He was yelling and cursing, she tried hard to push him but he was to strong. She heard voices and footsteps. Faye was about to pass out when Cobb's grip fell and she slid down the wall, but someone caught her before she hit the ground. A pair of strong arm lifted her from the waist. Faye rubbed her throat and took a look around. She looked over to see that Webster had Cobb in a head lock and the man still holding her was Joe Liebgott.

"Are you alright?" He asked

It took her a second to answer. "Yea I'm fine." She said still rubbing her neck. Webster helped Cobb up and pulled his one arm over his shoulders.

"I think ill take him back to barracks." Webster told them as he walked away. Joe nodded and turned to Faye.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked.

She smiled and looked down at her waist and blushed, Joe saw this and removed his arms.

"But I only live right up there." She pointed.

"I know" He said as they stared to walk, she eyed him suspiciously.

"I see you there a lot." he told her seeing her wonder.

Faye smiled and kept walking.

"So I take it this is your first encounter with Cobb." he stated.

"Well no, just my first encounter with the drunk Cobb" Faye told him.

"Is your neck okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She touched her throat and smiled to him. Faye looked up to see the nurse barracks.

"Well this is me" She told him as they stopped in front of the door. "Thank you so much for helping me back there."

He nodded it off. "Well whenever I see a beautiful women being strangled by Cobb, I come running over, this is like the third time its happened, so don't feel so special." Joe said playfully

Faye laughed "Okay then, I guess all I have to be is grateful." She told him

They smiled at each other for a few moments. Faye broke the moment and turned to open the door, Joe still watching her.

"Good Night." She told him as she slipped thought the door.

* * *

**How could anyone ever know of the price paid by soldiers in terror, agony, and blood shed if they'd never been to places like ** **Normandy** **Bastogne****, or ****Haguenau**

* * *

**_I wrote this story because I love all of the other ones; you guys do such a great job! I love the stories, please, please write more, I love to read them!_**

**_Sorry about the whole bar thing, that whole part was just to show you the relaltionship with Faye and the men, it was a little too long for my taste, but I needed to do it. Hope you understand._**

**_Questions? Comments?_**

**_Read & Review_**


	2. I Have My Doubts In Hitler

Like Trees in June

* * *

Chapter Two

Aldbourne, England

Faye woke up the next day to the sound of guns and mortars going off. She pulled herself out of bed and saw that all of her friends were up except Lauren. She drowsily walked over to her friend's cot and shook it.

"C'mon wake we got to go, the men are already up and doing their drills after that we got to go give last minute shots." Faye said as she went over to her locker and got changed then she took her tooth brush and toothpaste and walked down stairs to the nurse main quarters. Faye saw Lindsay and Kate outside having a smoke so she decided to join them. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water and went to her friends.

Faye walked behind Lindsay and pushed her. "Thank for wakin' me up" she said sarcastically.

Lindsay turned to her friend and smiled. "My pleasure" she said as she took the cigarette out of her mouth.

"You know that I hate it when you smoke, don't you" Faye said as she slid down the wall and sat on the ground.

"I hate it too, I just love to see you bothered." Lindsay said.

"Hahaha..." Faye laughed dryly as she took out her tooth brush and out some tooth paste on it.

When her friends saw this they both started to moan. Faye had the tooth brush in her mouth when she looked up to them.

"What?" she mumbled though her teeth.

"We hate it when you brush your teeth in front of us." Lindsay said.

Faye laughed "maybe I just love to see you bothered" She told them as she continued to brush. Her friends rolled their eyes.

"So why were you so late last night?" Lindsay asked. Faye looked up at her friends, both interested in her answer. She put her toothbrush in her pocket and stood up.

"No, I just ran into someone that's all." She told them. They looked to each other and raised their eyebrows. That when a tired looking Lauren came out.

"Ladies…" she said in a greeting tone. Kate offered her a cigarette, and she willing took it, as Lindsay resumed with her questioning.

"Who was it?" she asked.

Faye considered that there was no harm in telling, seeing as nobody got seriously hurt last night.

"If I tell you..." Faye started.

"I know I know, we won't tell, we promise." Said Lindsay, looking to the other girls who were both nodding, agreeing.

Faye looked sympathetic to them. "Okay, ill tell you but you have to keep your mouths shut." She said to them.

Kate rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah, now spill."

"Okay, well you all know Roy Cobb right?" She asked.

"Yes" they all answered, waiting for her to get to the point.

"Well he was drunk last night, and when I found him I said I would help him get back to barracks, but he refused, so when I tried again he stared to yell…" She stopped not wanting to finish. "AndthenhepinnedmetothewallsoIcounldn'tbreathe,byenow." She said so fast they barely understood. As she turned to leave, her friends pulled her back.

"Wait one minute" Lindsay said pulling on her friends arm.

"He did what?" Lauren asked as she stood shocked and starting at Faye.

"What happened next?" Asked Kate who was also wrapped up in all of it.

Faye shrugged "well that's when Webster and Leibgott showed up, David took Cobb, and Joe walked me home."

"Do any of the officers know?" asked Lauren.

"Not that I know of." Answered Faye

"what are you going to do?" Kate asked.

"Nothing" Faye started " He was drunk and probably doesn't even remember."

That's when all her friends stood still, and looked really shock. She gave them a weird look.

"Is that why Cobb is walking straight towards us?" Lindsay asked, looked beyond Faye.

Faye's eyes widened as she turned around to see Cobb crossing the adjacent street heading straight for her.

When he reached her, he looked hung over and a little sad.

"Nurse Green can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.

All three of her friends were giving him the look of death. He saw them and was taken back. Then he looked to the ground.

"You told them didn't you?" He said. Faye was quick to say no, but her friends all said yes. She turned to them and gave them a stern look, but they were looking Roy up and down in disgust. She turned back to him.

"Look miss, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for last night, I was very drunk, and I didn't know what I was doing, I am so sorry." He went on. "I know you could never forgive me but I just wanted to say that I am forever sorry." Roy finally finished.

Faye thought for a moment, she knew there was no use to hold it over him, and she wouldn't tell anyone what happened. She looked over to Cobb.

"Its fine, just you have to promise me you won't ever drink like that again." She told him as a wave of relief rushed over him. She looked back to her friends who were still giving Cobb the evil eye, they looked funny to her all staring at Roy, eyes squinted and not moving an inch. She turned back to Cobb who could feel the tension, and was slowly trying to back away. He looked at Faye who simply nodded to him and he walked off.

Faye watched Roy and her eyes suddenly landed upon someone else, Joe Leibgott. He was apparently watching the whole thing. He moved his view from Cobb over to Faye, who was staring at him. He smiled and slowly walked over to her. Faye looked around herself.

"Am I being followed?" She asked jokingly.

Joe ignored her question. "What did he say?" he asked. His hands shoved in his pockets and he looked uncomfortable with the fact that Cobb talked to her. And frankly she felt uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"He said sorry" Faye answered, looking back at where Roy and his friends who stood, talking.

Joe nodded and looked over too. They both turned back to each other.

Faye thought to herself 'what the hell, why is he being so weird?' she asked herself, waiting for him to speak.

"Are you going to the social tonight?" He asked dryly.

'Oh' she said to herself, she thought fast.

"Maybe, I have a lot of work to do." She lied, knowing she had nothing to do, but didn't want to seem too interested.

Joe opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off.

"Faye c'mon we gotta go." Lauren yelled. Faye looked over her shoulder then turned back to Joe.

"I am so sorry, but I really have to go." She said as she started to back away. Joe looked like he still had something to say but Faye was already heading inside. He cursed to himself, and walked away.

Faye reached Lauren who had put out her cigarette out and handed Faye her cup. They started to walk inside.

"Well at least that wasn't weird" She told her friend who just shrugged.

"Hey you could have eased up on Cobb." Faye said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lauren denied.

"Please, I thought he was going to fall down in pain because of the knives you guys were throwing at him." She told her.

Lauren just smiled to herself. "Yea, he's not a good catcher." She told Faye she walked away toward the hospital. Faye smiled and followed behind her.

* * *

"Jesus Christ that hurts." yelled Luz, who hated needles. 

"Almost...there all done" Faye said, as she took the needle away. She watched as George examined her handy work.

"Need a band-aid?" She asked, taunting him. "We have these really cute colorful ones."

"Really?" Luz asked, skeptical the airborne would have such a thing.

"No ya big baby, now move along." She said as she tried to pull him off the chair. He just smiled at her.

"Someone didn't love you enough." He told her jokingly, finally pulling himself up. Faye laughed and pushed him put of the room, but instead he stood at the door. She waved in another patient. In came Talbert.

"Hey tab, you can sit down." She told him. She turned back to George, wanting him to leave. He just ignored her and leaned against the door frame.

"Speaking of sitting, who are you going with to the social?" He asked Faye as she turned her attention to Floyd.

"George what does sitting have anything to do with the social?" She asked taking out a new needle.

"It doesn't, I just really wanted to ask you, so who is the lucky man?" He prodded as Faye tried to work on the needle.

"Sorry, can't hear you I am working." She told him, as she turned to Talbert, and quickly gave him the shot.

"C'mon Faye, you can hear me, who is it?" Luz asked again. Faye put the needle down and looked to George, now Floyd was listening.

"You are really annoying, you know that?" She told him.

Luz shrugged it off "C'mon even I have a date, don't tell me your not going." He said, wanting an answer.

"No I never said that, it's just..." She tried to think of something.

"What, What is it?" He asked, she thought for a second.

"No actually, I am going with someone, I'm going with Floyd here." she said as she looked over to Talbert, who did a double take on the whole thing, not knowing what just happened.

Luz looked conspicuous, and looked at the two of them. He just shrugged "Okay then." He said still not completely sure about the whole thing, but he pushed off the door frame and walked away.

Faye turned back to Talbert. "You don't have a date do you?" She asked him.

He laughed "I do now." He said.

Faye made a sigh of relief, and smiled to him. "Thank you." She said to him, as he walked towards the door.

"I guess ill pick you later." He said, and she nodded and followed him out. He started to walk towards the main hallway. She noticed she had no more patients, but looked over and saw Luz still standing by a wall, with his eyebrows raised. Faye at first gave him a shocked look then, then squinted her eyes at him, and grabbed her stuff and ran to catch up with Floyd. When she looked back, Luz was shaking his head, and smiling at her show.

'It's going to be a long night' she thought to herself.

* * *

**Farthest from your mind is the thought of falling back, in fact, it isn't there at all. And so you dig your hole carefully and deep, and wait.**

* * *

**_I just want to say I have no problem with Cobb, but that whole scene from the first chapter was just a start-off, you know._**

**_I am so sad; I will be gone for a whole two weeks! i_** **_ll_****_ miss reading all your great new stories and updates!! sends frowny face untill then... _**

**_Thank god for casting calls---_**

**_Damian(Winters!!)- Stars in NBC in fall lineup show 'Life' If you don't know about it visit the NBC website._**

**_Donnie(Lipton)- Staring in the new Spike series 'Kill Point' (who else watched that, good stuff am I right? Favorite Quote--"Is that important of not? There are so many things wrong with the construction of that sentence I can't even stand to look at you right now." that was really funny._**

**_Ron(Nixon)- Standoff (sadly pulled off air)_**

**_Matthew(Speirs)- Gossip girl (small part, but we all loved him as Speirs)_**

**_Rick(Welsh)- this show called _****_Rome_****_. Anybody? Nobody? Ok then._**

**_Scott(Malarkey)-ER (I don't really watch it, But I heard it is good.)_**

**_Neal(_** **_Compton_****_)- One day I was watching this show 'Traveler' And I was like "Holy shit it's Buck fricken _****_Compton_****_!", He pops up now and then on different shows._**

**_Rick(Luz)- Oh god his is everywhere 'What About Brian' was the ABC online show he appears in as a main character._**

**_James(Perconte)- _****_Queens_****_ Supreme? Never heard of it, have you?_**

**_Kirk(Toye!!!)- Last I saw him was in the NBC show 'The Black Donnelly's' with the best part, an mob partner; He landed the best character name too!_**

**_Michael(Randleman)- Don't even get me started, this man was in almost every show, minor parts, but I mean c'mon, I am sitting looking at his film stats (not now but when I wrote this) and I have to give the man some props, he is a great actor._**

**_Am I forgetting anyone? Most of the others haven't really been that busy. Tell me if I missed some one. I like to keep up with what the boys are doing today after seeing Band of Brothers and watching their new work._**

**_Read & Review_**


	3. Random Acts of Blindness

Like Trees In June

* * *

Chapter Three

Aldborne, England

"Your going with who?" asked Lindsay as she fixed her hair in mirror with a few bobby pins.

"Floyd, why who's your lucky guy?" Faye asked as she turned away from her own reflection to look at her friend.

"Sobel" she answered without a finch. Faye's mouth dropped open.

"No" she, as lindsay turned to her and smiled.

"No, but I tollaly got you" She laughed and ponited to Faye.

"You little..." she grabbed a pillow and throw it at Lindsay.

Lindsay quickly sheided herself from the attack, and they both started to laugh.

"I would have killed you." Faye said, returning to her reflection.

Lindsay smiled " It was too good to pass up" she said as she sat on her bed.

"so who are you really going with?" Faye asked.

" George asked me." Lindsay told her.

" George as in George Luz, the man of of troubles, George?" Faye went on playfully, then stopped. " I'm so happy for you." She said to her friend.

" Really?" Lindsay asked

" Yeah" She said as she sat down on the bed across from Lindsay. " George is a good guy, but just so you know know, he is the one who roped me into this whole thing." she said

" Into what?" lindsay asked confuzfed.

" The Floyd thing." faye told her.

"What do you mean, didn't Tab ask you?" lindsay asked.

Faye recalled what happened just an hour before now.

"well..." Faye dragged on " it's a long, painful story." she told her friend.

" I bet it's not." Lindsay said as she stood up and walked to the bathroom to put her dress on. then she peeked her head out the door.

"Oh yea, what ever happen to Joe?" she asked.

Faye had completely forgotten about him, didn't he have something to tell her?

" I don't know, I haven't seen him since this morning, why?" Faye asked

Lindsay popped out again.

" I don't know, I guess I thought you were sweet on him at first, you know the way you acted around him, I don't know. maybe i'm wrong." Lindsay told her, dissappereing again.

" Wait how do you know we talked?" Faye asked.

Lindsay finnaly came out. Her red dress flowed around her body, fitting perfectly.

" Because I stalk you" she whispered playfully. " No I was standing right there genius."

Faye smiled at her friend, and thought back.

" I didn't act any differnt did I?:" She secound guessed herself. " By the way you look absolutely stunning in that dress."

" Why thank you." Linsay said as she did a small twril. " Now you go and get chaged." She said as she grabbed Faye and pushed her into the bathroom.

While Faye slipped out of her uniform and into her dress she thought of Joe.

'there is no why I like him, I mean i know he doesn't like me' she thought to herself, as she shook her head. ' but he is extremly handsome, and tall and has gorgeous eyes..'

" stop it." Faye interpurted her own thoughts with her words " there is no way he likes you. now you are going to have a great time with Floyd tonight."

She walked out of the bathroom thinking.

" Faye are you okay?" Lindsay looked to her friend.

"yea, I was just thinking." she answered.

" stop swimming around in your head, that is a dangorus place that you shouldn't go into alone, and oh my god that dress is fabulous." Lindsay said looking at faye.

Faye smiled and looked down at her dress, it was a beaufiul thin black dress that really brought out her fair skin , and blonde hair.

the girls heard laughter, and suddenely that door burst poen, in came Kate and lauren laughing their heads off, practilly hanging on each other to keep themselves balance.

Faye raised her eyebrow at Lindsay who was smiling just at the look of them.

The two suddenly fell to the floor, laughing and holding their sides.

"whats so funny?' Lindsay asked as she walked over to try and help the girls up, but it was useless, they just kept laughing.

Lauren then ponited to kate. " Kate is so wasted" she said between laughs.

"How did that happen?" Faye asked, thinking how early it was in the night.

"you'd be surprized." Lauren told them " and we both just stared to laugh at how pissed Kate was and couldn't stop."

Kate stopped laughing "Hey, I'm not as think as you drunk Iam." Then crack up all over again.

By that time all four girls were laughing and tried to get Kate off the ground and on the bed, which was succusfully done in about three minutes.

They had all calmed down by the time Kate was settled in.

Lauren went up to get a drink of water for Kate, While the other two sat on a neigboring bed to Kate.

Lauren came back with a cup of water and put it by her friend, who had already passed out.

"wow, that girl can not hold her liqour." laren said. The other two laughed.

"we should have warned you." Lindsay said with a smile.

"I can stay here tonight and take care of her." Lauren told them.

"No you don't have to do that." Faye told her.

"No, it's fine, i dont have a date anyway." Lauren told them, as they gave her sad looks. "Really we will be fine."

"we know, but we want you to have fun." Lindsay told her, as Faye nodded agreeingly.

"belive me, I have Had enough fun for today." Lauren said looking to Kate, and laughing to herself.

"Are you sure?" Faye asked.

Lauren nodded. " You both look stunning by the way, I love the dresses."

"Thanks" both Faye and Lindsay said together.

"So who's the lucky guy?" She asked Lindsay

"Sobel" linsay replyed, this time she couldn't help but smile. Laurens eyes wided and her jaw dropped.

"she's kidding, she kidding." Fate said as she threw another pillow at her friend, only this time it hit her square in the face. Lindsay pretended to be shocked at the hit.

"I'm just seeing how long I can keep it up." Lindsay told them. Faye and Lauren looked at each other and laughed at her evil prank, but were interupped by a knock at the door. Lauren got up and opened the door, Tab was Standing there in his dress uniform, his wings pinned on and a big smile on his face.

"Hey Floyd, come on in. Faye said as she stood up and walked toward him

"Faye, you look beautiful." He said, as Faye thanked him and blushed. He saw Kate lying on the bed.

"Is she sick?" He asked. The girls looked from Kate to each other then to Floyd.

"No" They all said together.

"Then what's wrong with her?" He asked, but before any of the girls answered, Kate suddenly woke up.

"Hey, stop shouting!" She yelled at them. Floyd laughed once her realized Kate was wasted.

"How come she's drunk?" He asked, Faye laughed and shook her head.

"I am not drunk." Kate said as she tried to get up, but fell back into bed, Lauren walked over to try and help.

"I am not…" She trailed off as she looked at Lauren with a strange look on her face.

"Did I ever tell you that you look like my friend Lauren?" She asked in all seriousness.

Lauren laughed "yes you are certainly wasted."

Kate shook her head. "No, I'm as sober as a bird." She said then stared to laugh again, soon everyone was laughing as Kate put on her drunken show. Then she stopped laughing, and nodded to herself.

"I am drunk." She finally admitted.

"Well I am glad you see it our way, now you have to rest." Lauren said, trying not to laugh.

Soon Kate was passed out on the bed for the second time.

"Well that was interesting." Tab said as the others just laughed.

"We know how to entertain over here at the Nurses Center; you should come by more often." Lindsay told him as Faye walked over to help Lauren cover up Kate, so she didn't get cold.

"So who's your date Lindsay?" Asked tab, but before she could answer a pillow went flying into the air, and hit her in the face. Lindsay just stood in the same position, looking at Floyd, and trying not to laugh. Tab looked over and saw Faye with her hands in the air.

"Yes, another direct hit." She said in triumph, "that's one for Lindsay and two for Faye."

Tab looked back over to see Lindsay still staring at him. "You guys are crazy." He said shaking his head.

"George" She answered Floyd's question simply as Faye walked behind her waving two fingers in the air, and pointing to herself.

Floyd laughed and Lindsay quickly looked behind her and saw Faye pretending to look at her fingernails, then looked up to see both Lindsay and Floyd staring at her.

"What?" She asked innocently. Lindsay just rolled her eyes and smiled

Tab laughed at the girls.

"what was that all about?" he asked

"oh nothing, Lindsay here just loves to joke around." Faye said.

"Then I guess we are perfect for each other." They all jumped as they heard the voice behind them. Luz smiled to them as he stepped into the room.

Lindsay smiled as her mouthed her a 'hello'. And Faye smiled at the couple.

"you guys don't want to be late" said Lauren from behind th group."have fun" she told them.

"are you sure…" faye started but wa cut off.

"faye, I'm fine, now shoo.. off with you." Lauren said as she waved her hand in the air. The group walked out and headed toward the soail.

Lindsay and George walked ahead, while Faye walked with Tab.

"so did you hear anything about the whole Winters, and Sobel thing?" Faye asked.

Floyd, nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. "we, uh all the N.C.O's of Easy, gave Sink sort of an opitoion A oipion B sort of think." He said as george turned around and smile, he had alrready heard what they had done.

Faye was confused. " What does that mean?" She asked.

"Well we sort of told him, sobel was to be replaced, and if not we would turn in our strips" He explained.

Her eyes wided, "what, and you still live to the tale.." She smiled to herself.

"Does Winters know, did he know?" She asked.

Floyd nodded," Yeah, he was completely against the idea, said it was mutiny, told us not to do it..." George interupped.

"Yeah, thats when Sobel himself walked in"

Faye raised her eyebrow interested in the finnishing of the story.

"Yeah, but Ranney started talkin' some nonsense, and he just left, it was pretty close though." Tab finnshed.

"I'll say." She said as they approached a small builing, some soliers were outside, smoking and laughing with each other, but most of the laughter was coming form inside.

Lindsay and Luz sat down at a table, and floyd and I sat across from them. Looking around at all the men, some were drinking and laughing, and others were dancing with other girls.

Faye nodded when Luz asked if they wanted a drink, and he went off with Lindsay.

"So do you know when your jump is?" she asked Tab, he shook his head.

"No, but I think it's coming up" he said but trailed off when he looked over her shoulder,she turned to see what he was looking at and saw a certain Dog Company Lieutenant walking straight in their direction.

"Nurse Green isn't?" Lieutenant Speirs asked, she nodded and looked over at Floyd who was also watching Speirs.

"you are friends with Kate... er... I mean Miss. Jeremy aren't you?" he asked. Faye smiled and was very amused by the behaivor of the soldier.

She answered "Yes sir Iam."

"I was accepting her to be here, do you know where she is?" He asked.

Faye almost choaked on her own spit, she heard Tab let out a small laugh, and she elbowed him in the gut, he stopped and held his stomach. Speirs looked at them sternly.

"ummmm.."Faye said as thought quickly for her friend, knowing Kate would get in trouble if the hospital knew she had gotten wasted, she could lose her job.

"Kate is really sick." She lied.

"Really, she seemed fine this morning." he said, with concern, as he looked to Foyd, who had a shocked, and surprized look, but turned serious when he noticed Speirs looking at him.. "I should go see if she's okay. " He said as he started to walk away, she shot up from her chair and grabbed his arm.

"No wait." she said. He turned around, and she removed her hand. "she's probely asleep,umm it wont be good to wake her." she lied again.

"well, okay, tell her I wish her well." he said as he walked away staighting himself.

Faye turned back to Tab, who was laughing.

"Smooth." he said, she gave him a square look.

"Shut up." she said as she looked around the room and she came across Nixon sitting with some other officers, and of couse with a drink in his hand. He glanced over in her direction and saw her looking at him, so he waved for her to come. She smiled and held up a finger, signifing she'd be over in a secound, he nodded.

She turned to Floyd. "I'm going to go talk to Nix, so you can, you know do whatever it is that you do." She said, and stopped to think if it made any sense. "yea" she followed up.

"But I came here with you, you won't get mad?" he asked

"For what, going over to that girl in the corner, who maybe is looking at you right now, why would I be mad, were friends." She said as Floyd quickly glanced aorund the room looking for the girl. Faye laughed, she pointed to the young girl in the corner, and Floyd whisted, she laughed agian.

"Now go, fend and protect." hse said as she pushed him toward her.

"Okay, okay I'm going" he told her as he put his hands up, pretending to calm her down.

He continued to walk slowly backwards, and he bended down and pretended to tip his fake hat to her. " My lady, I'm off" He said, as Faye laughed and shook her head at him. She then walked over to Nixon.

He pulled a chair from another table for her to sit next to him. She thanked him and sat down.

"So I heard about Dick and Sobel." She said

He smiled." you heard that did you?"

"Yeah, what a stupid thing to do." She said.

He let out a short laugh and turned to face her." Yeah but it worked." he said as he took another swigg from his drink.

"It did work." She agreed, and looked around the room some more.

She looked over at a group of men and women. Some were talking and laughing, and others were talking up the women. Her eyes fell upon Liebgott, who, she noted looked very handsome. Faye didn't notice she was smiling, until she started to frown when she saw the girl next to him , who seem to be laughing at something Joe said. She quickly looked away.

"Faye, are you okay?" Nixon asked, noticeing her figdeting. She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think I'm going to go back to the quarters." She told him

" Are you sure you're okay?" he asked agian

She tried to smile. "Yeah, just tired." She got up and pushed her chair in.

"Goodnight Nix." She said, and he just nodded. Faye Started for the door, giving another look to joe, who was watching from across the room. the girl he was talking to was trying to get his attention by pulling on his sleeve. Faye rolled her eyes and pushed past the other troopers unitl she finnaly reached the door, and walked out into the cool air.

---

Joe pushed into the crowd and out the door, trying to catch up to Faye to talk, but when He looked around, he couldn't see her anywhere.

--

Faye opened the door to find Lauren in her bed reading, and Kate sleeping soundly.

Lauren jumped out of bed to greet Faye.

"Hey your back early." She said

"Yeah well, I was tired." She lied and sat on her bed.

"Oh, okay." She returned and went back to her book, giving Faye a suspicious look.

They went a few moments in silance, but Faye broke it.

"He was with another girl." SHe said as she lay back in the bed.

Lauren looked away from her book. " Who?"

"Joe." She answered.

Lauren laughed and walked over to Faye, standing above her, she smiled down to her." You like him." She stated.

"What?" Faye said in shock of the statment.

"Yeah, thats why you came home early, because you're bothered he was with another girl." She said.

Faye quickly sat up and shook her head.

Lauren gave her the be-honest-look with a tilt to her head.

Faye flung back on the bed anxiously. "He's so pretty." She admitted.

Both the girls laughed at Faye discirption. "Yeah well you better tell him how you fell before he gets shipped off in those big planes." Lauren told her.

"What do you mean?" Faye asked.

"I just got word that their pretty close to deadline on the invasion, it's coming up soon, really soon." She told her as she walked over to grab some hidden alcohol under one of the beds, she handed Faye a glass, who wasn't interested in drinking before, but was now.

"If that isn't drinking news I don't know what is." Lauren said, and Faye nodded in agreement.

* * *

**The attack had gone on forward though barbed wire, mud, mines, mortar, and machine-gun fire, fallen back with appalling loss, only to be ordered forward again. This had gone on for weeks.**

* * *

HaHa, yeah. I remember those days when I acually updated.those were the good days

Anyway hope you didn't hate it as much as i did, (i bash)I dont know something about felt off. Comments?


End file.
